Season 1: A little bit of Credibility
by HealingWinds
Summary: Abigail shows everyone she does things her way. It doesn't matter if Kevin Nash get's in her way. CM Punk/OC
1. A little bit of Credibility

A little bit of Credibility

HealingWinds Notes: Lights out is Abigail's finisher, which is a Enzuigiri for any of you wondering. :3 Also theres going to be a hint of CM Punk/OC. Also on little hints of my next story.

* * *

><p>As Abigail's theme hit, with the red and golden light shining almost everywhere at the Smackdown arena, the WWE Universe gave her cheers and boos. When she walked down that ramp to the ring, it looked like she didn't have a care in the world of what she did on RAW.<p>

With a mircophone in hand Abigail spoke, "By the cheers and the boos, I'm guessing you guys already know who I am. Just in case, let me introduce myself. I'm Ivy, the diva who stood up against the Diva's of Doom and Kelly Kelly."

The same cheers and boos came out louder. Abigail knew very well, even from her mentor Sin Cara, that it is going to take a little while for the WWE Universe to acknowledge her fully. Abigail knew the first thing is, to make an impact. She did so out of Kelly Kelly and Natalya.

"Rumors have been going around the diva's locker room that I am...jealous of Kelly Kelly?" Abigail almost broke down laughing, but she held it down with a grin on her face. "To be quite honest, I would careless about Kelly Kelly or her friends. Nor do I care about Natalya and Beth Phoenix. I will do what I must to get my way to the Diva's Championship and make the diva's division worth watching."

Her grin turned into a frown once more. And she still had the face once Teddy Long's theme was the second one to hit tonight on the Smackdown Supershow. "You want to make another huge impact on Smackdown? You'll get that chance, Ivy. You will be on a one on one match with Natalya! Good luck, holla!"

That was really Abigial was hoping for that. The spear wasn't enough for Natalya and she is going to show more in her match tonight.

* * *

><p>In her locker room, Abigail sat on a steel chair with her hands on her face. She had to be quite honest to herself. She is nervous as hell right now. She was about to get her first match against Natalya.<p>

When a knock on a door broke her thoughts, she looked up at the door, "Come in."

After she heard the knob turn and the door opening she heard a familar voice, "Hey, Abby."

"Dad?"

Yes, it was Rated R superstar himself. She didn't think that her father would come to her and talked to her right now. Well, she did had some time left before her first ever match.

Abigail rolled her eyes playfuly, thinking that her father is going to give her more advice. "Are you here to give me advice or just to see me?"

It wasn't like she didn't like her father's advice, in fact, she learned from her mother, father, and sometimes Sin Cara, her mentor, all about the WWE and how it worked.

"Both." Edge grabbed an extra steel chair and sat next to her daughter. He was sure as hell, damn proud of his own daughter. No matter what direction she's going to get, he'll still be proud of her.

"Your nervous aren't you?" Edge smiled when Abigail glanced away.

"Maybe..."

"Kiddo, in my first match at the WWE I was nervous too! So I know how you feel. I just know you'll do great." Edge also knew that she'll be a great champion one day. It was a parent's undying love to believe in their child.

Abigail frowned and looked at Edge right in the eye, "You think so?"

Edge quickly gave a hug to her daughter, "Of course. I'll always believe in you. My first advice of the day is always belive in yourself. This is your moment and your time to shine now and no one is going to take that away from you."

She hugged her father back and smiled, "Thanks, Dad." Abigail said goodbye to Edge and left her locker room to go and get ready for her debut match.

Abigail wore her wrestling attire this time. She wore a red sleeveless shirt that is over her belly button, and a fish net shirt over the red shirt. She wore shorts that went down right below her knees. The shorts had thorns as the design and it only showed on the left side for her left leg, then the right side for her right leg. She also is wearing black knee pads. Her wrestling boots had one rose on each side of the boot and had thorns connecting to it.

* * *

><p>Abigail walked down the ramp and away from backstage as her theme, Who I Am by Magna-Fi, hit though out the arena. A grin grew on her face when she looked towards the fans. Knowing that her father believes in her on doing great in the WWE, she'll know she'll do great herself. That all she needed.<p>

Natalya's theme hit next as both her and Beth Pheonix came out from backstage. Both girls didn't look too happy and all Abigail can do is grin at them. Natalya made it to the ring and stood in front Abigail.

"I'm going to wipe that smirk off your face, Ivy." Natalya was dead serious about that.

"Why don't you just try and wipe it off?" Once Abigail said this the match started with the bell ringing.

Both women collided with each other, trying to see if the two could out do each other by pushing one on a turn buckle. To the suprise of Natalya, Abigail was holding her own against Natalya's brute force. Natalya grabbed Abigail's hair and slamed her head to the ring. She quickly pinned Abigail.

1..

2..

Abigail kicked out.

She quickly stood up, but Natalya grabbed her arm and tryed to irish whip her to the turnbuckle. However, she didn't slam against the turnbuckle and pulled Natalya's arm back, slaming her against the turnbuckle with the irish whip.

Abigail backed away and quickly wasting no time on doing a jumping corner clothesline to Natalya. Natalya fell on the ring and growled a bit. She grabbed Natalya's head and forced her to stand up. She placed a headlock on her, but Natalya reversed it by elbowing her on her face. She kicked Abigail's stomach following the clothesline to her.

Natalya now grabbed Abigail's leg and crossed them in order to get in position for the Sharpshooter. She got the Sharpshooter on Abigail near the turnbuckle and right in front of Abigail was the ropes.

"Cry, Ivy! Cry like all those barbie dolls!" Natalya yelled out as she held in tighter to the sharpshooter.

Once she said 'barbie dolls' that really struck a nerve, but first she had to get out of the sharpshooter first so she could put a beat down on Natalya. Since the ropes were near her, Abigail held on to the ropes with both arms. Natalya lets go of Abigail when the referee counted up to 3.

Natalya started to look at the crowd and turned away from Abigail. She started to mock her in front of the crowd. Abigail slowly got up with out Natalya knowing and once she turned around to face Abigail once more, Abigail hit her finisher 'Lights Out', the Enzuigiri, on Natalya. The move almost knocked down Natalya as she fell down for Abigail to pick up a pin.

1..

2..

Natalya kicked out.

* * *

><p>A little while later during the match between Natalya and Abigail, both women were tired. Natalya had to admit it. Abigail wasn't like Kelly Kelly or Eve or the other divas. This was the kind of match both Natalya and Beth Pheonix is hoping for. However, Natalya wasn't going to give up. She quickly ran up to Abigail.<p>

Abigail saw this and also ran towards Natalya hitting her with a Bicycle kick to Natalya's face, knocking her down to the ring again. Abigail went for the pin once more.

1..

2..

3!

The bell rang, signaling that Abigail won the match. As the referee held up Abigail's wrist, Tony Chimel stood up saying, "And the winner of this match, Ivy!"

Abigail returned the grin on her face, but is soon removed when Beth Pheonix came down the ramp and stood right in front of her. Beth didn't attack her, which came into a little suprise to Abigail, because she thought Beth was going to attack her and let Natalya join in.

Instead, she held out her hand. It was like telling her that if she wanted to join the Diva's of Doom. Natalya used the ropes to help her up as she got close to Beth. Abigail looked down at Beth's hand.

"What's this?"

"Ivy, I want you to join us. I know you attacked Natalya, and I wasn't to happy about that. You did attack that 'barbie doll' Kelly, that put a smile on my face. I was watching your match against Natalya. Of course, she was impresive. You are equaly impresive like Natalya and I. So what do you say?"

With no hesitation, Abigail slapped Beth's hand away from her. That basically told the WWE universe that she didn't want to join the Diva's of Doom. That earned Abigail a lot of cheers from them.

"You're making a big mis-" Abigail interrupted Natalya.

"You know what? Maybe I am or maybe not! Here's a little truth known about me, ladies! If I want something done, I do it alone! I would so rather be a lone wolf than be in a group of hypocrites."

Beth Pheonix had enough with Abigail's nonsense. She and Natalya attacked attacked her, leaving Abigal defenceless to defend herself. There was a lot of boos going on inside the arena until Abigail fought back against the Diva's of Doom. Kelsey raced back to the ropes, which the ropes bounced Abigail back to Beth, and she Speared Beth.

Abigail and Natalya will soon do battle once more. Both girls shared punches with each other. It was back and forth until Abigail decided to quickly land the Enzuigiri, her finisher, Lights out, on Natalya. Abigail breathed heavily as she saw the Diva's of Doom on the ring in pain. She stared into the eyes of the WWE Universe and grinned at them, more like a friendly grin. As a reply, the WWE Universe forgot about Abigail attacking Kelly Kelly and cheered for her. They chanted 'Ivy' over and over as her theme hit again. Abigail held her sore left arm and left proudly to the backstage area.

* * *

><p>When she walked though the hallways of the Smackdown, she spoted CM Punk talking to Zack Ryder. Abigail's heart light up and felt warm whenever she heard about CM Punk or saw him. It was safe to say she had a huge crush on him. Her mother introduced CM Punk to her and that was where she started have feelings for him. That was before she first appeared into the WWE.<p>

Yet, they knew little about each other.

CM Punk soon said goodbye to Zack Ryder and parted ways for now. He soon saw Abigail staring at her. Abigail had a hint of blush within her and she walked away with her sore arm.

"Hey, hold up!" She heard CM Punk calling to her. She looked at him, trying to contorl her nervousness within her.

"That was one hell of a diva's match, Abby. You held your own out there."

"Thats what happens when I want to reach my goal."

CM Punk didn't help, but grin at her. "Could you tell me what that goal is?"

Abigail is about to tell CM Punk what she really felt about the diva's locker room. She took a deep breath and said, "To be quite honest, this diva division has been a joke. My mother is an expeption. The Diva's of Doom are only showing how hypocritical they are. I'll continute to change things and beat everyone here. That GM of ours doesn't take us lightly, that's why if he doesn't see what I'm made of then I'm going to show it to his face."

"Well, it sounds like you hate the GM too."

Abigail nodded at CM Punk. "Yeah, things have gotten worse since Triple H got injured by Kevin Nash."

During Abigail's little speech, CM noticed that she was still holding her arm. He checked her arm to see if her muscle has been torn. "W-What are you do- Ow! Phil!"

"Well, your arm hurts. Let's take you to the medical room." He ordered, then lead Abigail to the medical room. Abigail shoke her head, refusing to get her arm checked out.

"No! I'm fine really! I'm telling you that I'm fine!"

"Well, I'm telling you that you need to check it out! Come here."

Abigail could feel the slight concern on CM Punk's face. She smiled and went along with it as she finaly made it to medical room. Both of them went inside and saw Jack Johnson checking the list of medicine and bandages in the drawer.

"Hey Jack."

"Hey Phil, what's up?"

"I need you check this young and talented woman's arm, please?"

Jack turned around to see Abigail walking towards him holding out her arm to him. "Please, because I want to prove this young and talented man wrong. I assure you, Doc that I'm fine."

CM Punk laughed at what Abigail said and watched everything right next to the door.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes of checking Abigail's arms, Jack found no possible torn muscle or arm broken. It was clear that she was still ready to compete to RAW next week.<p>

"I don't see anything wrong with your arm, Abigail. Let it rest for one or two days. As far as compting goes your clear for next week."

Turned to CM Punk with a grin on her face, with CM Punk smiling at her. "See? I told you."

"You can never be to careful. Thanks Jack."

Jack nodded and waved at CM Punk and Abigail. They left the room and began to walk in the hallways. Abigail was looking for her locker room.

"Ugh, I just remembered something..." Abigail facepalmed her head. "That damn Michael Cole challenge. I want to go out there and beat some sense into that idiot."

"Well what's stopping you?"

"My mother said that she'll do it herself. She said that I didn't need to waste my talent on some tool."

Abigail had to admit though, that was a really good insult to Cole. She couldn't wait until Kelsey came out there and talk some smack to Cole.

CM Punk laughed at that remark a little, "Your mother is right."

"I know."

The rest of the time they just talked until Abigial found her locker room. She thanked CM Punk for looking out for her and then parted ways. Once she went inside her locker room, her face turned really red. She did smiled when she finaly had the time to spend time with him. Since it was almost time for the show to end, so she got ready to pack her stuff to leave.


	2. Wasting everyones time!

Wasting everyones time!

"And the winnner on the Michael Cole challenge, is me! Michael Cole! I'm still the voice of-"

'Isolation! If you could only see! What will come to be! Yeah!'

The sound of Kelsey's theme got the WWE universe's attention and cheers. They all know that she's still in a team with CM Punk. Both superstars have been using pipe bombs to speak out their voices for either the WWE universe, of how they felt, or for themselfs.

"Your kidding me right? This is my show!"

"Cole, if this is your show then I would have never come back to RAW."

Kelsey and Michael Cole hate each other. That was because back around Edge had his last moments on RAW. She agreed that Cole is a tool. Michael Cole felt that he wasn't and that he was the Voice of the WWE.

"You know very well you have no business in being out here!" It is true. She didn't. Kelsey is going to state that in just a moment.

"The reason I came out here is-"

"How dare you? You can't just interrupt my moment like that!" Yeah, Cole just interrupt Kelsey when she was talking. This upset her slightly, but laughed a little bit. Already seeing a little bit of irony here.

"First of all, Mr. Fanboy-of-the-Miz. I think I just did interrupt your 'little moment'. I can and I'll do it again. Second of all, interrupt me and you'll be forced out of commentary by me. Getting your first ever spear by me, got that?"

Cole just got even more upset when Kelsey ordered him like that. It was clear that he wasn't going to listen to Kelsey.

"The reason I'm here is because I'm here to let everyone know that the 'List of All Things Stupid' is back. I'm sure all of you have know it because Edge is the one who started all this. I'm going to start with you Cole. Since your the main stupidity besides Alberto Del Rio and 'Funkman' as CM Punk calls him."

Just by mentioning Edge's name there were only chants of 'Thank you Edge!' and 'You are stupid!' Kelsey raised her pipe bomb letting the WWE universe getting known once more.

"You are wrong when you say this has nothing to do with me. It does. It was really clear to me that you are not going to give J.R's job back when he clearly does a better job than you. This challenge is stupid. You're stupid. Therefore, yourself and this challege are a waste of time."

Kelsey looked at J.R before he had a chance to leave the WWE building and waved at him, "J.R, great dancing by the way."

J.R smiled and waved at her in return. Cole rolled his eyes in his reply, which caused Kelsed to look at Cole directly in the eye. "Cole, my own daughter wants to fight you just to get you out of RAW for good. I told her that she didn't need to waste her talent against a tool."

This responce got a lot of 'Ooooooooohhhhh'd in the arena along with cheers. "It's bad enough this a 3 hour show and your here just barking the bark. It feels like we've been hearing you bark for 6 hours."

"When I teamed up with CM Punk, my mission was to get rid of all things are stupid. That includes helping CM Punk make things a lot more intresting around here. Of course he doesn't need help on becoming the WWE Champion once he wins, but the least I can do is making you leave this ring right now and getting on with the show."

Kelsey pointed right at backstage once she said this, really wanting Cole to leave the ring right at this moment.

"Kelsey! Kelsey!"

And just like that boos would be heard within the building. Cole had his smile returned quicker than a fliping coin. Kelsey sighed and facepalmed, turning her attention to 'Funkman'.

"I'm disappointed."

"What else is new?"

Kelsey had this little smile on her face, seeing no point to why John Laurinaitis is out here in the first place.

"Acording to my twitter page, which by the way has 38,000 followers, they wanted to see this challenge and not seen it broken up."

"Is that so, Mr. Funkman? Well guess what? I don't care about your followers on twitter."

"You just don't get it do you?"

"Why don't you enlighten me and tell me what I don't get?"

For some reason there was this small smile on his face. Kelsey tilted her head to the side, wondering what was going though the mind of GM of RAW.

"I care about my twitter followers, much like I care about the WWE universe. What I'm about to say tonight is going to interest you and the WWE universe as well. Six days before CM Punk competes for the WWE title, there will be a 6 man mixed tag team match! It will be CM Punk teaming up with you, Kelsey and the The World's Largest Athlete: The Big Show. You will be facing against Tamina, Mark Henry, and Alberto Del Rio."

That really placed a smile on Kelsey's face this time. It slowed frowned once Michael Cole started laughing at her face. "Oh boy! Look's like the 'pipe bomb' blew up in your face didn't it, Kelsey?"

As all the boos already been unleshed on Michael Cole, but it didn't look like Cole cared about what the WWE universe. This was usual with Cole and the microphone.

"Now we are going to take care of my business. I demand that you apologise to me. Tell me your sorry about all those hurtful things you said to me."

Kelsey did really thinked this though and as she did she walked away from Michael Cole and stopping near the ropes. Did she really wanted to say sorry to Michael Cole? She didn't mind saying sorry to anyone for that matter...

But she wasn't going to say sorry to Michael Cole.

"Hey! Where are you going? I want you to say your sorry!"

"How about this spear instead?"

Before Cole had time to react or move out of the way, Kelsey speared Cole. She laughed at Michael Cole, then let her theme hit as she left the ring and the arena. Behind her were a lot of cheers and chants of Kelsey's name.


	3. Just doing what I do best!

Just doing what I do best for diva's division!

Next week...

Aside from Michael Cole making a threat of suing Kelsey for the spear she did last week, which didn't bother Kelsey at all, Abigail was doing just quite fine so far. RAW was barely staring and everyone was getting ready for the event.

The camara's were all on Abigail as she walked to her locker room. She was stopped by Eve, who placed a hand on her shoulders, so she can talk to her.

"Ivy, wait a second."

"And what do you want?"

Eve didn't mind the harsh talking that Abigail just threw in there. She just wanted to face Beth Pheonix so bad...and there might be one thing she can do.

"I know, you don't like working with others. I just saw what happened last week. All I'm asking is for you and me vs Beth Pheonix and Natalya. If I want to end these two calling us 'barbie dolls' I'm going to need your help."

This was really the first time that Abigail is been asked for help. No one. Not even no one had to ask her help. She frowned at Eve, "Listen good, Eve. The only reason I'm teaming up with you is that those two just proving how they can run around like little girls thinking they own the WWE diva's division. I just proved last week I can handle them by myself. Since you still want to get your hands on Beth, then fine. I'll deal with Natalya."

Eve smiled at Abigail and nodded at her as a thanks. Before Eve left Abigail, Abigail grined at her and said, "And I think I'll let the GM know about that match."

Instead of going to her locker room, she made her way the entrence of the arena as the show began with the intro.

* * *

><p>'This is who I am! Not a shadow of who I want to be! Try to understand...that this is what you made me and your not ever going to change me!'<p>

Right after the show already started, Abigail's theme hit along with the thousands of cheers within the building. Abigail wasted no time getting to the ring and getting a microphone.

"Hey, Laurinaitis! I'm going to make this short and sweet! I want a match with me and Eve vs Beth Pheonix and Natalya right here right now!"

There was no response.

"Ya know? Patience wasn't in my strong suit so-"

"Now I see you are more like your father, Ivy."

The fans boo'd at John Laurinaitis as he showed himself to the WWE fans with him coming to the ring. "The last time I checked, I'm in charge."

"For now, Laurinaitis. At least when someone else does a better job of being the GM of RAW and doing whats best for the WWE diva's division. I mean when was the last time one of the divas got a shot for the Interconinetal championship against Cody Rhodes I know Beth Pheonix just became the second woman to enter the Royal Rumble just last year-"

"Its because, Ivy. They are not competive against the male superstars. Quite frankly, your not competive against any of the male superstars for that matter." If Ivy didn't no better, she'd say that Mr. Funkman is being sexist.

"Excuse me? Did Randy Orton punt you in the head last night? Go and watch all the things that the diva's did. In fact, go and watch Chyna's, Lita's and Trish's matches and see what they done."

He grew a grin, like if he was about to laugh at Abigail. "That's all in the past, Ivy. And I want to do what's best for the WWE universe, which is something you lack."

'You suck' chants were now being unleashed on John Laurinaitis, Abigail smiled and leaned against the ropes. "Sorry I couldn't hear you with these wonderful WWE 'fans' telling you that you suck."

'Look in my eyes, What do you see? The cult of personality!'

The WWE Champion himself, CM Punk walked out of backstage as the crowd went wild for him with cheers. Abigail couldn't help, but smile as he came from the ring with a microphone in his hand.

"There more I watch your matches and the more I watch you talk about how you want to change the diva's division, Ivy. It seems that you and I have a lot in common. We want to change the WWE and we want to make things interesting. We both want to change the 'Interim' into 'Former' General Manager of RAW on Funkman."

CM Punk looked towards the fans and yelled out, "Do you guys want to see Ivy and Eve vs Beth Phenoix and Natalya?"

The WWE fans cheered as a yes to CM Punk and Abigail very loudly. With a slight grin towards John Laurinaitis Abigail clapped. "Now give the WWE fans what they want, because thats what I seem to be lacking on."

"No, because I have other plans for tonight for you and CM Punk tonight." John Laurinaitis boldly said in front of Abigail.

"You see? That just proves my point on what I was about to say next. You say you want what's best for the WWE fans, not universe. You call them that because you want to make your bosses happy. That's what your all about. You make your bosses happy instead of the WWE fans."

Abigail tited her head to the side mostly agreeing to what CM Punk is saying. "Now, Mr. Lautinaitis. What were you saying about having big plans for the Champion and myself?"

"You will face Beth Pheonix, Ivy. However, it won't be in a one on one match. It will be in a mixed tag team match. CM Punk and Ivy vs Dolph Ziggler and Beth Pheonix."

By the looks of CM Punk he was getting really annoyed of the Interim GM of RAW. Before CM Punk had to say anything else, the fans started to cheer 'We want Ryder!' while some started to chant 'We want Ivy!' after the chant before.

"You see what your doing, Lautinaitis? If you don't give them what they want, they aren't afraid of speaking out and telling you what they want! They want to see Zack Ryder and I want that tag team match right now!" Abigail yelled at John Laurinaitis. Patience wasn't really Abigail's thing to have, no matter what anyone else said. She was getting sick and tired not getting what she wanted.

"I'll tell you what, Ivy. If you and CM Punk win your match tonight that shows you are capable of facing the Diva's champion Beth Pheonix. I'll give you the chance to face Beth Pheonix for the Diva's title next week on RAW. "

"Alright! You got me! Fine! But once I win that mix tag team match and win diva's title next week on RAW, don't be suprised when I changed things around the diva's division."

The confrontation ended with Abigail's theme as she stared down John Laurinaitis. She then left the ring walking away and making her way towards backstage followed by CM Punk leaving the ring as well.


	4. Some suprises and changes

Some suprises and changes...

There was still a lot of time before her match with CM Punk. Of course, Abigail is always ready for her matches. There was no question though that this was her first mix tag team match and she was once again going to show the WWE fans how she does things in the ring.

Abigail opened the door to her locker room and closed it. She heard big footsteps and turned to see Kevin Nash just walking her way. She narrowed her eyes at Kevin Nash as he did the same. Abigail just let Kevin Nash walk away...it looked like he was making his way to John Laurinaitis's office.

Abigail didn't think about that now, because she knew he had his own issues with Triple H. That wasn't her business anyway.

She walked into the halls of RAW hoping if she can look for Teddy Long. If the RAW GM wasn't going to give her want she wanted then Teddy Long would be a good person to look for. She saw Zack Ryder and Kofi Kingston talking to each other.

"Hey, guys!"

Both men turned their attention to Abigail. Zack waved at her, "What up, Abby?"

"Have you two seen Teddy Long?"

"No, I haven't."

Kofi shoke his head. "I haven't seen him too. Sorry."

Abigail shrugged, but nodded. "That's okay."

There was a HD flat screen TV near them and their while talking as they watched the matches. Just about Abigail was about to leave Zack and Kofi Kingston, Zack stopped her yelling out to her, "Hold up, Abby!"

"What is it Zack?"

Kofi turned his head to Abigail, "You better take a look of this." He was pointing at the TV.

* * *

><p>Kevin Nash came out from backstage as his theme struck. The WWE fans were already booing him at this point. They haven't forgoten what he did to Triple H.<p>

"I just received word from the WWE Board of Directers that both John Laurinaitis and Teddy Long aren't able to appear due to an...accident just now. I'll tell ya stright out. This came to me as a suprise, but they just asked me if I wanted to be General Manager for both RAW and Smackdown. Well, with an offer like that you can't refuse, right? So I told them, yes."

The WWE fans were shocked, but it didn't take them long for them to boo at Kevin Nash some more. There was a smile on Kevin's face that looked like if it wasn't going to be removed by the WWE fans.

"And since Triple H isn't here, he can't do a damn thing about this. The first order of business is to fix the tag team match. Ivy and Beth Pheonix are still in it, but I'm going to let them pick their partner for tonight. As for CM Punk. He will be in a one on one match against...ME!"

* * *

><p>Abigail was boiling mad and maybe way past mad! She was ready to kick someone as right now.<p>

"K-Kofi...? What in the hell just happened?" Zack asked Kofi as he turned to him.

"...I have a feeling his fight with CM Punk isn't going to get good..H-Hey! Abigali! Where are you going?" Kofi called out to her just as she was about to leave both men.

"I'm going to find a good partner fast and find out what the hell is going on here."

Abigail finaly left Zack and Kofi, already hurring up to find a partner. Even though there was still time left, Abigail herself didn't have time to waste. She didn't know everyone in the WWE, but mostly the ones that came out from FCW.

...This was really bad on the part of Abigail...


	5. Victory won and returning superstars

Victory won and returning superstars

CM Punk was just as mad as Abigail. 'He's out to screw me over again,' CM Punk yelled out loud in his mind. He sat down on a steel chair and thought about what he was going to do with Kevin Nash. Well, one things for sure is that there is determination within him. He wasn't going to lose the WWE Championship.

"...Abby..." He almost forgot about Abigail. He hopped that she find a partner for his replacement.

* * *

><p>Abigail looked on every locker room. No one would team up with her. It was just one simple mix tag team match and no one would want to team up with her. "Well, thats just great. I can see a handicap match now."<p>

"Maybe not."

Abigail turned to see Randy Orton walking towards him with his wrestiling attire on. That was one of the four people Abigail didn't ask to tag team with. She would have asked John Cena, but he couldn't find him anywhere.

"The Viper wants to team up with me? Why is that?" Abigail wasn't really harsh on her words. The Viper himself didn't mind the question that was given to him.

"Because, Ivy...I heard that Beth Pheonix already picked her partner. Cody Rhodes."

"I'm guessing you still have unfinished business with him?"

"Yes. So, what do you say? Want to team up?"

Abigail nodded at him. It was just in time too, because after Zack Ryder's match against Jack Swagger it was the mix tag team match next.

* * *

><p>Beth Pheonix and Cody Rhodes were already in the ring now. The WWE fans were wondering what Abigail picked for her parnter tonight. Beth Pheonix had a microphone in her hand with a frown on her face. Natalya was at ring side suporting her best friend and Cody Rhodes.<p>

"It's a shame that you're not on the Pin-Up-Strong team, Ivy. All three of us would have domanted the diva's and no diva would have stood in our way! I guess you didn't see it that way. Since you barely started at the WWE, I bet you didn't find anyone will-"

'I hear voices in my head! They council me, they understand, they talk to me!'

The sound of Randy Orton's theme hit and the WWE fans screemed like crazy as Randy Orton and Abigail walked down the ramp. Abigial was ready to beat some sense into Beth Pheonix.

Randy Orton stared into the eyes of Cody Rhodes, but he did not turned his head to Abigail as he said, "I'll start first."

* * *

><p>A little later during the match up, Randy Orton was ready to set up Cody for the RKO. As the crowd was going wild, Cody forced himself up and Randy Orton hit Cody the RKO. He went for a pin.<p>

1..

2..

Beth Pheonix stopped the pin by going and hitting Randy on his back. Abigail entered the ring, hiting her finisher Lights Out (Enzuigiri), on Beth Pheonix and then pushed her out of the ring. Again, Randy Orton hit Cody Rhodes with an RKO and went for the pin once more.

1..

2..

3!

"And the winners of this match 'The Viper' Randy Orton and Ivy!"

King: "And another impressve victory for Randy Orton and Ivy!"

Cole: "That's for sure, King! Ivy is truly indenting to change things in the diva's division!"

Booker T: "Wait, a minute guys!"

Randy Orton and Abigail both turned their attention to the familar theme of Bob Holly. The ones who came out from backstage were Jacquelyn and Boby Holly with a grin on both their faces. Both of them rushed to the ring and started to attack Randy Orton and Abigial.

King: "What the? Boby Holly and Jacqyelyn! Their back!"

Booker T: "Hold on.."

Cole: "Booker! Where are you going?"

Booker T rushed down to the ring and was about to hit Boby Holly with the Scissors kick, but Jacquelyn and Boby Holly left right when Booker T entered the ring. The crowd were stunded, but then cheered for Booker T's rescue for Abigail and Randy Orton. Booker T didn't know why former WCW superstars were attacking Randy Orton and Abigail.

Abigail still stood up tall as she got help from the ref to help her to stand up.

"Hey, Ivy. Are you okay?" The ref asked her.

There was one simple answer she could give him. "I'm fine."


	6. A close call

A close call

CM Punk saw Randy Orton and Abigail's match. Boby Holly and Jacquelyn both had no business in their match, yet the business might be with WCW. He still had time left before his match against Kevin Nash, so he walked out of his locker room and searched for Abigail.

He soon found out that she was in the medical room, so he quickly went in there to find Abigail have an ice bag on her head and Randy Orton, who was the only one wasn't really hurt.

"Okay, Randy. You're not hurt that much and you are clear to compete." Randy nodded at Jack, "Thanks."

Randy Orton went over to Abigail and patted her on the back. He said, "You were impressive on the tag match." He nodded and saw CM Punk enter the medical room and waved him goodbye. He left Abigail and CM Punk alone with Jack in the medical room. CM Punk walked over to Abigail and checked her head, but didn't kept her from holding the ice bag against her head.

Abigail blushed when CM Punk got close to her head, "Phil. I'm fine. Stop touching my head."

"Don't worry, Phil. She'll be fine. Just a bruse on her head."

"If the doc says your fine. Then you're fine."

CM Punk finally stared into Abigail's face. He noticed that she was turning a bit red. He smiled, "Are you blushing?"

"N-No."

Abigail soon walked out of the medical room while holding on to the ice pack on her head. CM Punk ran up to her and pulled her back by the wrist. Then from out of no where, CM Punk got a quick kiss to Abigail. This caught off Abigail for sure.

When CM Punk and Abigail pulled away, he could see that Abigail's face got into a deeper shade of red. "So you do have a crush on me."

"Y-Yeah..."

Abigail couldn't help, but lower her head. CM Punk lifted her head with his hand on her cheek and kissed her again.

"GAH!"

Both of them broke off the kiss when both of them heard that voice that just being called out.

"That sounds like..."

"MOM!"

Abigail saw Jacquelyn attacking Kelsey's leg. Like if she was going to break her leg. Abigail and CM Punk both ran up to her, but Abigail ran faster. She speared Jacquelyn down to the ground like a speeding bullet and left her laying on the ground. "You stay away from my mother!"

"Hey, Kels? Hang in there. Alright?" CM Punk reassured Kelsey. The meadical personal and Jack came to Kelsey's aid. Abigail stood up angerly and looked at CM Punk.

"Someone needs some expaining to do."

* * *

><p>'Look into my eyes, what do you see? Cult of Personality!'<p>

As CM Punk walked out from backstage and right to the ring, the WWE fans cheered loudly for him. He been waiting for a match at one time against Kevin Nash. CM Punk had all the anger to unleash on Kevin Nash right here right now in this match.

Kevin Nash was already in the ring staring down at CM Punk like if he was some small dog.

"What the hell is going on here? You're already the GM and everyone is getting attacked!" Of course all that yelling out from CM Punk didn't even work on Kevin Nash. He didn't even give him an answer to all of this. Only a grin appeared on his face.

"Fine. If your not giving me an answer..."

The bell rang for the match to begin. The match started with CM Punk kicking Kevin Nash...

* * *

><p>"Here is your winner the WWE Champion, CM Punk!"<p>

CM Punk grinned at his win as the WWE fans cheered him loudly. The win was short lived when the WWE fans could hear Big Van Vader's theme. Many surprised were in the faces of the WWE fans, because no one would expect a return from Vader. Then again, the WWE was all about surprises. No one came out from backstage and that kind of made things strange for CM Punk.

CM Punk had the feeling he was going to get jumped too.

From right behind him, Vader and Boby Holly attacked CM Punk from behind. They started kicking him and punching him one at a time.

King: "Vader and Bob Holly have no business doing here!"

Cole: "King, here comes Kevin Nash! It looks like he has something to say!"

Kevin Nash had a microphone in his hand and looked down at CM Punk. "CM Punk. You may have the WWE Championship, but I'm the GM for both RAW And Smackdown. Next week, you'll defend it against...Vader! After Vader wins the WWE Championship I'm gonig to make my own changes. Changes that there's not going to be a Monday Night RAW, there will be WCW!"

As Vader and Boby Holly kept on stopping CM Punk near the ropes, Kevin threw the microphone and went out of the ring to get something under the ring. He grabbed Triple H's Sledgehammer and came back in the ring. When he was about to hit CM Punk's head with the Sledgehammer, Abigail came running down the ramp like a speeding bullet again to ring side and pulled CM Punk out of harms way.

She would quickly help CM Punk walk by his arm over her shoulders. If Abigail didn't get herself involved, CM Punk could've have a concussion much like Triple H is right now. CM Punk himself just realized this right now.

CM Punk whispered in Abigail's ear, "...thanks..."


	7. The match Abigail was waiting for

The match Abigail was waiting for...

Next Week...

It was already the start of RAW. CM Punk and Abigail were just getting their gear ready in his's locker room just in case Kevin Nash puts them in a match at the last second. CM Punk had his championship match against Vader. Abigail just placed it on if she had to deal with Jacqueline again.

"So...are we...boyfriend and girlfriend, Phil?" Abigail asked with a hint of nervousness in her voice.

"Of course! That long talk we had two days ago really got the chance to know each other better." CM Punk, the one who felt her nervousness before and now, smiled at her and came up close to her. He held both of her hands and kissed Abigail's cheek. "I really find it cute that your a little bit nervous around me. It's like you have to sides. One in the ring and the other outside the ring."

"Heh, I never really had a boyfriend before...you know, I should have-"

Knock. Knock.

CM Punk opened the door to find Kevin Nash in front of him wearing a blue suit. The WWE cameras were right behind Kevin Nash. He growled at him and stood in front of Abigail. "What the hell do you want, Nash?"

"Now, now. There's no need to get violent."

"Are you freakin' serious? Your WCW buddy's got violent with me, Randy, and Ivy!"

"That's true! And if it wasn't for your girlfriend over here, you'll be in the hospital right now like Triple H!" He yelled at CM Punk and pointed at Abigail. CM Punk moved Kevin Nash's arm away from him and Abigail.

"You didn't answer my question. What the hell are you doing here?"

"I came here to talk to Ivy alone. Would you mind?"

"Oh no, no, no! If you think I'm letting you sneak attack Ivy, then think again. She's staying with me." He sternly said to Kevin Nash, protecting Abigail.

Kevin Nash sighed, "Fine. I'll tell you right now. Ivy, I assinded you in a triple threat match for the Diva's Championship. You Vs Beth Phoenix Vs Jacqueline in a No DQ match next. If Jacqueline wins, you and Beth Phoenix will never get a shot at the WWE Diva's title. EVER!"

Kevin Nash looked at CM Punk next, "By the way, your championship is now a triple threat No DQ match. I added Alberto Del Rio in there just because I feel a bit generous."

After that said, he left CM Punk and Abigail alone. CM Punk shoke his head and closed the door. He looked at Abigail and noticed a shine in her eyes.

"Yes! This the opportunity I need to finally get my Diva's Championship! I'll promise you...that title is mine and it's going to stay around my waist for a long time!"

Abigail yelled proudly to CM Punk. CM grinned at her already believing her now.

CM Punk kissed on Abigal's lips, then he lets her go for Abigail to get ready for her triple threat match. It's been awhile since Abigail been in a triple threat match. That last triple threat match she had is her last match on FCW. Even so, she's still ready for this match.

"And their opponent..."

Abigail had a bad feeling suddenly, but as for Jacqueline she had a grin on her face. Beth Pheonix didn't came out from the ring. It was either Beth Pheonix was late or...

The titantron suddenly turned on as it showed Asya, another WCW superstar, standing right in front of Beth Pheonix who was laying unconsciously on the ground. Asya looked at the camera, who she knew she was really grinning at Abigail.

"Just to let you know from the man behind Smackdown and RAW, missy. Consider the Diva's title vancaded and Beth Pheonix out from the triple threat. You're facing against Jacqueline all by yourself."

The titantron turned off. Abigail felt pissed off and Jacqueline felt confident. The bell rang to start the match, but it didn't take long for Abigail to hit Jacqueline with the Lights Out, Enzuigiri, to Jacqueline. That didn't knock her out, but enough for her to fall down on the ring. Abigail wasted no time getting the pin.

1..

Jacqueline easily kicked out. She stood up and grabbed Abigail's head into a headlock. Abigail elbow'd her on the stomach five times for her to let go. Abigail kicked Jacqueline on the stomach to push her away from her a little. Then she had some space, to kick her on her right leg. She jumped and turned to kick her on her shoulder. That attack quickly fall on both her knees. She then kicked Jacqueline on the side of her head making her fall to the ground once more. She got the pin again.

1..

2..

Jacqueline kicked out just in time before the ref could make it a three count.

Almost at the end of the match, there were already too many close count outs that looked like if the match ended there. Abigail was tired, but she wasn't out.

Asya came out from backstage and stood in the ring next to Jacqueline grinning at her. It was now a 2 on one for the Diva's championship. Abigail sighed, knowing this wasn't going to end well. If she was going down, she was going down with them.

'There's no light, there's no sound. Hard to breathe, when you're underground. Can you hear me now? Hear me now!'

Abigial looked at the entrance of backstage to find one of her best friends, Isabella Reso, Christian's daughter, running towards the ring and stood next Abigail. She high five'd Isabella and looked towards the two women in the ring.

Cole: "King! It's Isabella! Another winner from NXT!"

King: "Now the tables have turned to Asya and Jacqueline! Let's see how WCW divas faces up to two generation superstars!"

'After the lights go out on you, After your worthless life is through! I will remember how you scream! I can't afford to care! I can't afford to care'

Rachael, another one of Abigail's best friends, came down the ramp and to the ring. She stood side by side with Isabella and Abigail. By the look on her face...it didn't look very happy.

Cole: "Speaking of Generation superstars, King, look who came from Smackdown!"

King: "Raven Orton! The 4th generation superstar and daughter of Randy Orton! Go get them girls!"

Rachael looked at Isabella. They both nodded together and started to attack Asya, taking her down the ring. Jacqueline looked over the ropes yelling at Isabella and Rachael, telling them to leave Asya alone. While Jacqueline looked so concerned with Asya safety, Abigail was right behind her ready to unleash another great move on her.

As soon as Jacqueline turned around to face Abigail, she used her finisher Lights Out, Enzuigiri, again. That knocked her down and let Abigail to get the pin.

1..

2..

3!

Ding! Ding! Ding!

"The winner of this match and the new Diva's champion, Ivy!"

Isabella and Rachael went inside the ring once more to go and hug Abigail for her first title win against Jacqueline. Abigail was sooooo happy and excited at the same time! What was weird to her is that she didn't feel like crying...but Abigail didn't think that right now. She raised her title high and proud to the crowd.

WWE fans were just as happy to see Abigail win the title instead of Jacqueline winning the title herself. She grabbed a microphone and spoke tiredly, "I told you. I told every single one of you that I'll win this title. Yeah, I'm talking to you too, Michael Cole! I told everyone I was going to win this title!"

Abigail threw the microphone on the ring with a big smile on her face. Now, Abigail knew what to do next week since she has this title.


	8. John Cena and Rebecca's Fight

John Cena and Rebecca's Fight

Abigail felt really happy as she looked at her shiny and pretty Diva's Championship. She was making her way to CM Punk's locker room with Rachael and Isabella. All three of them stopped when they saw Natalya in front of them.

"And what do you want, Natalya?" Abigail asked harshly.

"Listen, I didn't came here to fight." Natalya's voice sounded like she was telling the truth. She turned to Isabella and Rachael, "Ladies, would you mind if we talk alone?"

"You sure Ivy?"

"Yeah, Isa."

"Okay. Let's go, Raven." Rachael nodded at her. Both girls left Natalya and Abigail alone before Abigail had a chance to tell CM Punk about her win. She wasn't going to trust her now. Abigail still looked harshly at her.

"We wanted me to tell you something and I mean 'we' I mean Beth and I even though she's not here. To be honest, from her and myself, you weren't like those barbie dolls like Eve, Kelly, Kelsey-

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Back up. Did you just say my mother is a barbie doll?"

"Well, let's be honest-"

Abigail got right in Natalya's face and looked at her angerly. There was no way she was going to let Natalya get away with calling her mother a barbie doll. Not by a long shot. "My mother is not a barbie doll. She is proven how much of a diva she is. She's equaly skilled like you and Beth are. I respect that...that don't mean that I trust you."

Abigail backed away, getting a few inches away from Natalya. She had narrow eyes on her as she said, "The reason I didn't want to team up with you two is because I don't trust you. Quite frankly, you two will never get my trust. When I wanted to do my things alone. I meant it. What you saw in my match, was help I never asked for. Yet, those are my very talented best friends who I trust. If I have to team up with them to shake things around here, then so be it."

Once that said Abigail walked away from Natalya, with the Diva's Championship on her shoulders. All Abigail said there was true. She was determend to shake things in the WWE and to stay as the Diva's Champion for a long time.

Rebecca walked side by side with John Cena, her fiance, to talk about the issuses with in RAW and Smackdown. People getting attacked all over and John wanted some answers on why this was happening all of a sudden. It was durning last weeks Smackdown that Teddy Long invited Rebecca Rodgers and John Cena to Smackdown.

[]Flashback to Last week on Smackdown[]

It all started when Asya called out Rebecca and told her she wanted a match against her. Match was on, but it seemed like it whenever Asya over powered Rebecca, Rebecca fought back even harder. It seemed like in the end of the match, Rebecca was going to win this match with her finisher, Spinning heel kick, or as she calls it 'Taste Justice'. That was not to be, because just before Rebecca could finish off Asya, Arn Anderson came out from backstage. He tripped Rebecca from ring side and cost Rebecca the match.

When the match was over, Asya started to kick and punch Rebecca. She held her up, so Arn Anderson would attack her as well.

It didn't happen that way, when John Cena came to her rescue as soon as this happened. Both Arn Anderson and Asya left the ring, with John Cena angrly yelling at them, protecting Rebecca from any other attacks.

[]Flashback end[]

Rebecca remained calm as always whenever she wasn't in the ring. John Cena remained calm also, but his face was going to tell in a different story. Both superstars made it to backstage and soon enough John Cena's theme hit thought the arena. He and Rebecca did thier usual entrances. The fans were cheering and booing for John Cena, the ususal, but there were more cheers this time. John thought those were directly to Rebecca.

When both superstars ran down to the ring he quickly flashed a smile at the WWE fans, but that quickly turned into a frown.

"I don't know if you saw Monday Night RAW last week, but Kevin Nash just became the new GM for Smackdown and RAW." John had the most serious face there was in the arena.

"If this was anything like Nexus, expect the fact that they weren't GM of RAW and Smackdown, Kevin Nash became the GM of RAW and Smackdown. He wants turn it into WCW. This is Monday Night RAW, and if he's going to turn this into WCW and take over, then he's going to have to go though me." John spoke boldly then letting Rebecca speak.

"And me. I saw the attack that caused Kelsey to get hurt and I'll asure you, Kevin that won't happen to me."

Before they would say anymore, Kevin Nash's theme would hit once more. He was out from back stage, but didn't enter the ring with Rebecca and John Cena.

"Cena, Rebecca if you have any sense in your brains I sugest you two stay out of my way. There might be less pain for you two to come if you do." Kevin Nash frowned at them.

"Well, then I guess will have to go though the pain for these fans, who watch every single week either if they are here with us or watching at home, both of us are going to fight for them!" That point pushed both Rebecca and John to the fullest, refusing the back down to Kevin Nash's antics now. Kevin Nash was about to get really mad now.

"Fine then! Be like that! John and Rebecca, you got your self into a mix tag team match...with Arn Anderson and Molly Holly! That match starts right now!" Kevin Nash yelled, leaving the arena. Arn Anderson's theme came on after Kevin Nash stormed off into backstage. Anderson appeared with Molly Holly with faces that didn't look to happy. Both of them ran towards Rebecca and John Cena. They faced them in the ring as the bell rang for the match to start...


	9. Deja Vu written all over!

Deja Vu written all over!

'Look in my eyes what do you see? The cult of personality!'

The WWE fans screamed for CM Punk as he came out from backstage and yelled out, 'It's Clobberin' Time!' As soon as CM Punk made his way to the ring, Alberto Del Rio quickly got out of the ring and stood next to Ricardo Rodriguez. He whispered his plan to Ricardo.

He nodded at Alberto and he stayed at ring side with Ricardo. Alberto was going to stay in the ring until either CM Punk or Vader are worn out and tired. The plan is smart on the part of Alberto.

Right now, CM Punk wasn't concerned about Alberto Del Rio right now. He was looking right at the eyes of Vader. The bell rang, singaling for the match to start...

* * *

><p>Air Boom, known as Kofi Kingston and Evan Bourne were talking and making their way to the cafeteria of the WWE arena. They were hoping they would get something to eat before they had to leave to the tour bus.<p>

When they were passing by the GM office, they heard the voices of Kevin Nash, Bob Holly, and Arn Anderson. They were just inches away from

"Okay, you guys get out there and beat down CM Punk and Del Rio. Vader will do the rest."

"Okay, Kev."

"Sure thing."

When the knob turned Kofi and Evan paniced. Both men went to side hallway where it lead to the men's restroom before Kevin Nash opened the door for Bob Holly and Arn Anderson. As they left, Kofi and Evan were inside the men's restroom, not knowing what to make this.

"Did you hear what I just heard, Kofi?" Evan sounded angry.

"Yeah, I did."

"You think we should help, CM Punk?"

At a situation like this there was no time to think. Evan and Kofi didn't even have time to change into their wrestling gear! So there was one thing left to do.

"Yeah, let's go."

Kofi and Evan ran after Bob Holly and Arn Anderson, in hopes of getting to the ramp in time.

* * *

><p>CM Punk was about to give Vader an elbow to the gut from the top rope when the theme of Bob Holly hit in the arena. CM Punk got of from the top rope and got ready to fight Arn Anderson and Bob Holly. Those two men ran to the ring and started to give CM Punk on fight of his life.<p>

Vader joined in the fight. He helped Arn and Bob on the attack against CM Punk. CM Punk held his own in the ring, but a three on on attack was a numbers game. CM Punk would slowly lose his guard...

...until the WWE Fans started cheering louder and louder. Evan Bourne and Kofi Kingston ran down the ramp to the ring and even the odds against Bob Holly and Arn Anderson. Air Boom threw Bob Holly and Arn Anderson out of the ring and continued on the beating. The Ref would look on towards Air Boom, but then quickly returning to the match at hand.

The ref found Vader laying on the ring in pain. He looked at CM Punk, who quickly placed his Anaconda Vise on Vader. From out of no where, Alberto breaks the pin by hitting CM Punk's head with his fist.

It was right there what made CM Punk angry and really angry. These attacks that were against CM Punk and Alberto not allowing for him to win. CM Punk quickly grabbed his head and lifted him up for the GTS.

It was only a matter of time when CM Punk hit the GTS on Alberto and he was out like a light. CM Punk picked up the pin...

1..

2..

3!

"And the winner of this match, still the WWE Champion, CM Punk!"

He raised his championship high and proud once he was announced the winner of the match. Bob Holly and Arn Anderson were currently weak, but they still helped Vader out of the ring with a few grunts and growls along the way.

CM Punk looked towards Air Boom as they were just making their way to CM Punk. CM Punk looked like if he was mad at them.

"What the hell were you guys doing? I told you guys too, that I could handle this myself!" Even without the microphone, the WWE fans could hear CM Punk yell at Air Boom.

"I know, Punk! Just calm down and let us explain!"

"Well then tell me cause so far you have no reason for being out here!"

Evan stepped in between Kofi and CM Punk. "Punk, we over heard Kevin Nash. He was planing on you losing the title in the first place. He set you and Alberto up."

CM Punk turned his head to Evan. "This whole time he set me up? Then..."

"He also set up Ivy too." Kofi finished for him. CM Punk did see Asya come down the ring to help Jacqueline. She would almost suffer the same fate as CM Punk right now.

CM Punk quickly left the ring and walking his way backstage. Whatever Kevin Nash had something against CM Punk, he didn't know himself. However, if Kevin ever had a chance to try to hurt Abigail, he'll be there to protect her. No matter what the cost.


	10. Sneak attack turned into a brawl

Sneak attack turned into a brawl

Next Week

It was the begining of RAW and almost time for the PPV TLC: Tables, Ladders, and Chairs. There was this serious rumor that Triple H might be appearing to RAW Tonight. That didn't bother Kevin Nash one bit, because in his mind he knew that Triple H wasn't coming. After all it was just a rumor.

The one who started off Monday Night RAW, was the Viper himself, Randy Orton.

The WWE fans cheered for the Viper as he made his way to the ring as his theme played. Randy Orton was going to speak his mind on what happened to John Cena and Rebecca last week.

"Kevin Nash. I don't know what you and you're cronies are up too, but thanks to your actions last week Rebecca will be out of action for several weeks. The doctors are not even sure that John Cena will even return."

Instant boos came through out the arena as soon as Kevin Nash showed himself infront of Randy Orton. "Well, that's what happens when my plan comes into play. Even if the main course didn't work out as I planned. Still, I have my mind set of changing Monday Night RAW."

"I swear if you lay a hand on my daughter, Isabella, or Ivy I'll make sure you wish you have never meet me in this ring!" Randy yelled though the microphone.

Randy would protect her daughter no matter what, even if it meant losing RAW. It was a parents instincts to protect their child.

"Trust me, Randy. Even though I may not look like if I'm not in a bad mood, don't think I can't use my anger on you."

"Then why don't you come to this ring and let's see who has the worst temper?"

It was like Randy Orton was reading the minds of the WWE fans, because thats what they wanted as well. Kevin Nash looked at Randy like if he was an idiot to just go there and get in the ring with the Viper.

"Sorry, Randy. Not going to happen. It's not in my schedule, but maybe Animal can put you in your place."

Randy could only growl in response as Animal made his way to the ring with his theme. When Animal got into the same ring as Randy, Kevin Nash was already gone. The bell rang for the match to begin.

* * *

><p>"What I want to know is what in the hell happened to Teddy and Laurinaitis! Not that I care for the RAW GM...but it just bothers me that they just disapear faster than a coin flipping!" Abigail shouted out loud in front of Evan Bourne and Kofi Kingston. All of them were in Randy's locker room. They were just discusing how in the world this mess happened with Kevin Nash.<p>

"Whatever it maybe Kevin Nash might have something to do with this." Kofi stated, started to think this through. "Think about it, Abby. Like you said, two GM can't just disapear like that. Kevin Nash might have attacked those two just for control for RAW and Smackdown."

"Or he did it to get back at Triple H." Evan said, pointing his finger up. Abigail sighed and looked at both men. "Either way, he still wants to change RAW into WCW and take control of everything."

As the match for Randy and Animal went on, there was a knock on the door. Evan yelled out, "Who is it?"

There was no answer. Just more knocks on the door.

Evan looked at Kofi. Something didn't felt right in both guts of Kofi and Evan. Kofi told Abigail to stay right behind him as Evan opened the door. Both men got out of Randy's locker room and left Abigail in that room.

At first Kofi didn't really get why someone would knock then leave. He didn't realised the situation until Evan got attacked from behind. It was only a matter of time when Kofi got attacked too.

Both men were getting attacked by Arn Anderson and Bob Holly.

Abigail could hear Evan yell out weakly, "Ivy! Get out of here!"

Well, he didn't have to tell her twice. She did ran as fast as she could. She could hear big foot steps behind her, but they began to be heard from far away. She stopped on her tracks when she almost bumped into someone.

John Cena.

"John!"

"Ivy! What happened? Where is Kofi and Evan?"

"They are getting attacked by Arn and Bob! You got to help them!" John Cena now knew what to do. These WCW superstars are not going to get away with this. "Go and find Punk and you stay with him, okay?"

Abigail nodded and they both parted ways from each other. Abigail knew where CM Punk locker room is...the thing was it was far away from Randy Orton's locker room.

* * *

><p>When she was near the enterence for the way to the arena, she spoted Isabella and Racheal on the ground. Also saw Asya, Molly Holly, and Jacqueline with evil smirks on their faces.<p>

"It looks like it's just you, missy."

"You're going to pay for that spear you did on me, you twerp."

"Say bye bye to your career, kid."

Abigail knew the numbers game, but that didn't mean she wasn't going to give up the fight. Just as she was about to raise her fist on both women, two other diva's joined Abigail and stood side by side with her. Even Abigail was shocked by this.

With her were Beth Phoenix and Natalya. The Diva's of Doom.

"Looks like you need a hand." Beth Phoenix said staring into the eyes of Molly Holly then at Abigail.

"Take a good look has-beens! Because you are looking at the new generation of divas!" Natalya yelled out to three women in front of them.

Abigail growled...but then she grinned at Beth Phoenix and nodded at her. She remembered what Randy said about working together. If she wanted to save RAW's divas she had to work together in a group. As the Diva's Champion, she needed to be the leader for the diva's locker room.

"If you think were going to let old women take over RAW, you're sadly mistaken." Beth Phoenix yelled at them next.

After that sentence been said, Beth, Natalya, and Abigail went right after Molly, Asya, and Jacqueline. The WWE was about to have its first backstage diva's brawl outside of the ring.


	11. The return of The King Of Kings

The return of The King Of Kings

Randy Orton and Animal contiued their match, not knowing that Kofi and Evan getting attacked then getting help by John Cena. Also, not knowing that the diva's were facing off against WCW divas.

The match was right about to reach it's end and Randy Orton was about to do his finisher as he gets fired up for the WWE fans. Animal was slowly getting up from the numerous attacks from Randy Orton. He was so fired up that he didn't see the imcoming attack from Arn Anderson, who was already done with the attack he gave to Kofi and Evan with Bob Holly.

When Arn Anderson finished his beat down on Randy Orton he let Animal get a chair under the ring. When he came back with the chair he hit Randy with it 3 times. Before he got the 4th time, there was a certain theme that stopped him from doing that...

'It's time to play the game.'

The was the King of Kings himself, Triple H. He came down running to the ring to Randy Orton's aid and scaring off Arn and Animal. They were shocked as heck! The rumors were very true and the proof was right in the ring beside Randy Orton. He grabbed a microphone and saw Arn and Animal leaving.

"Kevin! I know you're listening and I want you in this ring right now so we can-" Triple H got interupped by the titantron turning on and to the diva's brawl that was currently taking place at backstage. The camera men were caputring all of this in camera.

When Randy Orton slowly stood up, he held on to the ropes for support. Once he saw his daughter leaning against a wall, hurt, near where the fight was his blood was boiling. The pain within him wasn't enough to stop him from running out from the ring.

Arn Anderson and Animal tried to stop him, but they were faced by Triple H. He gave time for Randy to rush into the scene. The WWE fans cheered for Triple H's fight against Arn and Animal and Randy for going to the rescue of her daughter.

* * *

><p>"Haaaa-yaaa!"<p>

Abigail jumped on the table that was near her and then jumped again, giving Jacqueline a diving clothesline. When Abigail stood up, Jacqueline slowly rolled away from Abigail then tackled her against the wall.

Molly Holly roundhouse kicked Beth Phoenix when she was about to grab Molly. Then Molly slamed her head to the ground 3 times, possibly bleeding her head.

Natalya already had the Sharpshooter on Asya. She was in enormous pain and Natalya wouldn't let go of her. Once she saw her partner in trouble, she rushed in and attacked Molly.

"HEY! BACK OFF!" Abigail could hear Randy's yell from a far when she slid down the wall then sat down against the wall. The Camera men showed that Randy Orton was right at his daughters side, then showed John Cena, who stood in front of Isabella. Cena can still feel the pain with his leg hurt, but he could still stand. He wasn't going to let this WCW fight slide off from his hands.

Molly and Jacqueline helped Asya up. Already weaken enough they left the fight, not wanting to fight with the men.

"Ivy!"

Abigail felt silent when she heard CM Punk's voice. He didn't have his championship belt with him, as Abigail didn't have hers with her. When Abigail tryed to stand up she felt pain on her back and almost caused her to fall. Her boyfriend, CM Punk, caught her and picked her up bridal style.

"We need to take everyone to the medical room. Even you John. You're almost walking on one leg." Triple H, came walking with a few referees with him. Two of them helped Racheal and Isabella up, and the last one helped Beth Phoenix up with Natalya's help.

"No. No way, Hunter. I'm not going to let them get away with this!" John looked at Triple H.

"Don't be an idiot! We need to get that leg checked out if not you may not return at all!"

"So what? I'll do whatever it takes to get rid of these WCW superstars from walking all over us!"

Triple H couldn't help but want to yell at John for his stubborn personality, but before he did Abigail looked at John and asked, "Hey, John... Is my mother still in the hospital..?"

John turned his head to Abigail and nodded slowly. He felt bad for Abigail right now that he just told that Kelsey was still at the hospital. With a low growl, Abigail got off of CM Punk's hands and carefully stood up. CM Punk wanted to carry her back, but she let out her arm in front of him to let him know to back off.

"I'm fine, Phil."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, my back is just sore."

Beth Phoenix, who was being helped stand by a ref and Natalya, said, "I hope your head is as strong as you're back. You're the Diva's champion. What do we do now?"

Abigail wasn't so sure. This was one of the reasons why she didn't like being in a team. Plans. There was always plans to work out, to Abigail she was the kind of leader who would just let her plan to be 'just rush over there and beat the crap out of them'. It aways work with her back in FCW.

"Let me do the planing. Right now I want John, Ivy, Beth, Raven, and Isa in the medical room."

With a few grunts from the divas and growls from John Cena, Triple H lead the group to the medical room. Jack and a few medical personal were there in the room like if they were waiting for them.

"Jack, you stay with them and make sure they are cleared to go. If John ever trys to leave, unless you say so, call me after I talk to your former boss." Triple H spoke angrily to Jack.

"What you mean former boss?" John asked.

"You'll see when Hunter explodes on Kevin, Poster boy." CM Punk grinned at John. He patted him on the back and walked over to Abigail. CM Punk kissed her one time in the lips.

"Phil, give this to Abby." Jack handed an Ice bag to CM Punk. He nodded and held the ice bag on Abigail's back.

"Punk, you might want to give that ice bag to someone else. You and Randy are coming with me." Triple H mentioned for CM Punk and Randy Orton to come with him. Randy kissed her daughter in the forehead.

"Be careful, Dad." Racheal said. He nodded and left her daughter with Jack.

CM Punk gave another quick kiss to Abigail and said, "Stay strong for me, alright?"

"Sure."

Abigail smiled proudly through the pain on her back. CM Punk always had a way of making Abigail smile ever since they got together. CM Punk walked towards Randy and Triple H, making their way back to the arena.


	12. Putting all on the line

Putting all on the line

Kevin Nash was already in the ring, talking about his plans for RAW and Smackdown to the WWE fans. He said that once he takes out Triple H, the WWE had no choice but to make him CEO. He knew that Triple H was already in the building, so he wanted him out here to talk to him.

"Hunter, I know you're out there. I want you to come out here right now!"

And just a second after that said, Triple H's theme hit along with the thousands of WWE fans. He was there along with CM Punk and Randy Orton.

"Kevin, game time is over. I'm really getting sick an tired of you thinking your the CEO. Remember one thing: I'm the CEO and I'm not going to be stupid to just let you be the RAW and Smackdown GM. Kevin, you are striped of being Smackdown and RAW GM."

The amount of cheers and screams from the WWE fans wouldn't compare to the sudden suprise on Kevin Nash's face. He already called Triple H out and he was getting striped of his job.

"You know what I found out? A good friend of mine told me before I came here that Teddy Long and John Laurinaitis were attacked. Do you know anything about that?" Kevin Nash shoke his head as an answer to Triple H. "I don't know what you are talking about.

"Oh, you don't? The thing here is that he told me that they saw a tall man that had a pony tail that made him look like a gir went to the RAW GM's office and Smackdown GM's Office. I think that fits you're appearance." Triple H pointed Kevin Nash. "Okay! Fine. You got me. I attacked Teddy and Laurinaitis, so the WWE would let me be in charge of RAW and Smackdown. That part they didn't know that."

The boos were directed towards Kevin Nash, already not liking his plan. "Once the World Heavyweight Championship, WWE Championship, and the Diva's Championship, I'll have complete dominance over the two brands and you're job as well."

"Well that plan isn't going well for you is it? Mark Henry just beat Bob Holly, Arn Anderson, and Animal all by himself. CM Punk beat Vader in a triple threat with Del Rio in that match. As for Abigail, she foiled your plans of trying to take out CM Punk and to top that of her best friends stopped Asya, letting Abigail beat Jacqueline for the Diva's title."

Kevin Nash kept a stern look on his face. He had to admit, the WWE superstars and diva's weren't going to give up without a fight. That was the one thing that Kevin Nash didn't get. Even with the egos, feuds, and fights with each other superstar, both brands could stand together against Kevin Nash and WCW. That right there, was a numbers game. It was like a big dysfunctional family working together.

CM Punk took the microphone away from Triple H and said, "What's your deal anyway? You're letting old men do you're dirty work? I know you and Triple H already have problems now, but there has to be more than that."

"Oh now you can read minds, Punk?" Kevin Nash began to get angry at CM Punk.

"Well, I'm no mind reader. It just seems you have more issuses with the WWE than on Triple H."

"Let me tell you why. You and Randy won't remember this since you two were so little back in the day, but remember the time when DX rolled their artillery into Norfolk, Virginia to invade WCW Monday Nitro? Vince was the one who ordered you and Shawn to invade WCW anyway possible."

Randy, Triple H, and CM Punk began to place the pieces togther as Kevin told the story to everyone. Although, as he did, the crowd still boo'd at him. "You know what? I thought today was payback time. What better way to do that was to face CM Punk. I wanted him to make him pay for humilting me when I came back the first time I came back to RAW for the first time in years. Of course, his girlfriend got in the way."

Triple H took back the microphone from CM Punk, "So all of this was payback? You still held that grudge until now?"

"Not only that. What I'm trying to do what you didn't have the guts to do! Punk asked me What did I want? I want to go back ten years when WCW ruled the world! Where I ruled the world! What I want is the destruction of Monday Night RAW and Friday Night Smackdown and the return of WCW Nitro!"

Triple H grinned and lowered his head. There was no way he was going to let him do that. And he had the title King of Kings to prove that.

"If you really want to control RAW and Smackdown so bad, let's see how bad you want it. I'm willing to put our chips to the table. You're five best men against my five best men at Judgment Day. The winner gets full control over RAW and the loser is never to be seen or heard from again. If you want WCW to rise from the ashes, now is your chance."

For once, there was silence within Kevin Nash. Triple H was actually giving him a shot for the control of RAW and Smackdown. However, there was one more thing he wanted to say...

"On one condition, Hunter..."

"There's always a catch. There's always is with you. What is it?"

Kevin Nash grinned, "Your Diva's Champion, Ivy. Since she's the one who got herself involved in this mess, she'll have to pick 2 other WWE Divas vs my WCW divas: Molly Holly, Asya, and Jacqueline. If her team wins then the Diva's locker room is safe...if they lose however...there won't be any diva's at all!"

CM Punk and Randy Orton grew angry at this. That goes for Triple H too. So far there was one diva at the hospital, four injured, and only one is still ready to compete.

"Fine." Randy looked at Triple H with a face that read, 'I hope you know what you're doing.' Not only that the WWE fans had to believe in Triple H and his team, but in Abigail's team too.

"I hope Ivy doesn't stick behind her friends like in that Diva's Championship match." Kevin Nash grinned at the men in front of him. Just when he was about to leave, CM Punk grabbed the microphone away from Triple H again. "I know Ivy can stick up for herself, but she's nothing like a coward! She has worked her ass off to get to the WWE! You just so happened to try and stop her from becoming the Diva's Championship! The one thing that I love about her that she'll never give up! It doesn't matter what kind of cheap tricks you put in front of her!"

CM Punk looked at Triple H. "As far as Triple H making a team goes...I'm in."

The WWE fans cheered at CM Punk's defending of his girlfriend, Abigail Copeland. Randy felt the need to talk to Kevin Nash himself and that's when CM Punk handed the microphone to him. "Kevin, from my point of view not only as a superstar, but a father to Raven she will do anything for her best friend Ivy even if she didn't need her help. I will enjoy Ivy's team beating the hell out of the WCW divas."

Randy faced Triple H. "Hunter. I know you and I are not the best of friends, but I'm sure you know that I want beat his skull in."

Randy handed Triple H the microphone. "Say no more, Randy. You're in." Triple H faced his former friend Kevin Nash. "And you know what? We're also going to win, like Ivy is going to with her team. You see, there's one thing you'll never learn that through the hardships I have with most of the men in the back, we are willing to work together and take you guys out. That's something you lack."

Along with the Ooooooooo's' in the arena, there were cheers. When three men left the ring, that's where the cheers got louder. The WWE fans had their undying love for the WWE and their were more than welcome to cheer WWE on when the PPV Judgment Day comes.


	13. Bringing it all to the table!

Bringing it all to the table!

_This week, Sunday_

Abigail had a lot of presure on her sholders, but she did have the crowd, Triple H, her boyfriend, and all of diva's right behind her to cheer her on with her team.

Still, she left kind of presured into this match at Judgment Day, but she wasn't the one for excuses. She just went along with it for the sake of her team and for WWE.

* * *

><p>The bus arrived at the Allstate Arena at Rosemont, Illinois. Everyone got out of the three buses, most tired and most sleepy. A few were awake. Abigail never got used to staying up all night, unlike her boyfriend.<p>

Abigail's back seemed to gotten better within these few days, but she'll know that either Molly Holly, Jacqueline, or Asya will still target her back once the match started.

She went out of the bus with CM Punk, Mike Mizanin, and Cody Rhodes.

"Here we are..." She yawned. "What time is it, Cody?"

"From my cell phone its...6:00 AM."

Abigail sighed. She needed to find a hotel and sleep for a few hours, cause she was very sleepy. "Let's go, Abby. We'll get something to eat for breakfast then we'll look for a hotel." Abigail smiled at Mike. The Miz always seems to have Abigail's back either the problem was small or big for her to handle.

She nodded and turned to CM Punk. "Are you coming, Phil?"

"Nah. I'll see you later before Judgment Day airs?" CM Punk asked her.

"Yeah." Abigail smiled and kissed CM Punk. Mike and Abigail left CM Punk then went on walking to find a restaurant to eat breakfast.

"Hey, I'm coming with you guys." Cody said walking towards them.

CM Punk smiled at them as he watched them leave him. Then he looked up in the sky and sighed. This was going to be a long day for him. He could tell that it was also going to be tough on Abigail. WWE was never easy and this day was going to show it. For CM Punk, it was just a normal PPV with a challenge. He was always looking forward to a challenge and he wasn't going to back down now.

* * *

><p><em>Judgment Day, 8:00 at the Allstate Arena<em>

Abigail could hear the cheers from the fans at backstage. This was a fight for the WWE Diva's division. This could really be one of Abigail's biggest matches of her career! She took deep breaths as she waited for her partners to join her. Her Diva's Championship was around her waist with her name on it.

She was soon meet by Natalya, who was walking her way to her. She gave a slight nod to Abigail, but a frown to her. "Did Triple H tell you about our last partner?"

"No, I don't. I hope she gets here in time..." Abigail looked down and leaned on a wall. Natalya just wished that Beth Phoenix was with her right now.

"Hey guys." A female voice spoke towards Natalya and Abigail.

Abigail looked up to the female and her jaw dropped. "No way..."

The female that spoke to them was Lita.

"Triple H said you needed a partner. So here I am." Lita said smiling at Natalya and Abigail. Abigail practicality idolized Lita for everything she done in the WWE. She and Natalya couldn't believe that Lita is going to be their partner against.

"Are you two just going to stand there and stare at me or we are going to fight?" She grinned at them.

"Let's go." With a quick stare to Natalya, then at her Diva's Championship, all three women made their way to the entrence that lead to the millions cheering and chanting.

* * *

><p>"Introducing...their opponents, the team of Natalya, Abigail, and..."<p>

The sound of Lita's theme made everyone cheered loudly, very happy they get to see Lita back in ring action for one night only. Lita, Abigail, and Natalya all had grins on their faces.

Molly Holly, Jacqueline, and Asya did not look happy as the three women made thier way to the ring. Lita stood right infront of Molly Holly. "Once we're done with you, we'll make sure you'll never come back again." When Lita showed this, there was no sign of backing down.

As Abigail and Natalya got behind the ropes, Lita stayed inside the ring and stood infront of Molly Holly.

The bell ran for the match to start. This started off with Lita landing punches on Molly Holly. Then Lita Irish Whiped Molly Holly to the turnbuckle. She ran towards her and grabbed on to the top ropes, then swinged herself so she could use both feet to kick Molly's stomach. Lita would do this two more times until she backed away from Molly Holly. She tagged in Natalya, who was more than happy to give one hell of a beating to Molly, entered the ring.

* * *

><p>It seemed like that match was too close to call. Natalya had two close calls when Asya pinned her two times.<p>

Right now at the middle of the match, it looked like that match would be won by Team WWE Divas. Natalya had Molly Holly in the sharpshooter. Molly Holly was crawling her way to the ropes, which was almost at her reach. When one hand soon held on to the ropes, Natalya didn't let go of Molly until the count of 4.

Natalya would grab Molly's legs, but Molly pushed Natalya off and quickly made a tag to Asya. She wasted no time on clothesline Natalya, then landing a DDT letting Natalya land on the ring holding her head in pain. The crowd Ooooo'd on impact, but boo'd at her too. When she got the pin on Natalya the ref counted...

1..

2..

Natayla kicked out at the count of 2. She pushed back Asya with her leg, which made her fall back to the ring. She tagged in Abigail and at the same time, the cheers began for Abigail. She got on the top rope and did a diving clothesline to Asya.

* * *

><p>Asya was holding Abigail into a Camel clutch, holding on to Abigail's chin tightly. The WWE fans thought Asya was going to win this one for her team.<p>

"Hang in there, Ivy!" Lita shouted out to Abigal.

"Just give up! You don't have a chance!" Asya yelled out.

Chants of 'Ivy! Ivy! Ivy!' began by a group of fans, then everyone started to chant her ring name. This showed Abigail that the WWE fans didn't gave up on her. Abigail slowly grinned at Asya. Right away, Asya had a bad feeling of Abigail grinning.

"Y-You...should give up..." Abigail soon headbutted Asya's chest with her head, which losened her grip on her chin. She slowly moved her legs so she could stand up rose up, lifting Asya on her back.

"Trying to make me give up!" She slammed Asya against the turnbuckle near the team of Jacqueline and Molly Holly. Just when Abigail was about to lay out her finisher, Lights Out, Jacqueline tagged in the hurt Asya and stepped in the ring. Boo's began to be shouted at Jacqueline as soon as she entered the ring.

Abigail mentioned for Jacqueline to come and strike her. "Let's dance..."

Jacqueline raced towards Abigail, but Abigail quickly ducked below letting Jacqueline jump over Abigail and stop infront of Natalya and Lita. Natalya took this opportunity to punch Jacqueline in the face. This let Abigail get a suprise pin.

1..

2..

Jacqueline kicked out.

Abigail growled in anger. There was close pins here and there, but Abigail knew she was close to winning this match. She could already feel it.

* * *

><p>Both women in their respective teams, didn't want to give up. Abigail felt like she was at her limit at this point, but her heart and her mind told her to don't give up.<p>

Jacqueline however felt that this match has gone far enough. Asya and Molly Holly suddenly moved away from the ropes and ran towards Abigail's two partners. They attacked them preventing from Abigail to tag in either Lita or Natalya.

Jacqueline soon thought that she had this in the bag now. She grabbed Abigail by the hair and said, "It's over!"

That sentence made Abigail snap back into the match in hand and kicked Jacqueline away from her, sending her to the turnbuckle. Jacqueline climbed up the turnbuckle as Abigail was on her knees. When Abigail stood up and saw Jacqueline on top of the turnbuckle, thats when Jacqueline jumped.

Abigail quickly hit Jacqueline with a Double knee facebreaker, better known as a finisher called Codebreaker by her mentor Chris Jericho, while Jacqueline was in mid air. Now that Jacqueline was out cold, Abigail got the pin.

1..

2..

3!

"Here is your winner, Lita, Natalya, and Ivy!"

As the WWE fans cheered for team WWE diva's, Abigail would turn and saw Natalya and Lita already holding their own. When Molly Holly was on on ground Lita got on the top rope and did a moonsault.

Natalya was holding on to Asya with the sharpshooter. Asya was tapping but that didn't matter. The match was already over. When she looked down at the knocked down Jacqueline, she whispered, "...You're damn right it's over."

Abigail knew that the true match over the control of RAW and Smackdown was next. It still wasn't over, but at least the diva's division is safe.


	14. Bring it all to the table Part 2

Bring it all to the table Part 2

As Natalya, Ivy, and Lita slowly made their way to the medical room. They were going to get check ups just in case they didn't have anything broken.

Abigail felt really sore, but didn't feel anything broken. To her there was no need for her to go the medical room, yet she followed them anyway. She was glad that she and Natalya were joined by Lita. Sure it was one night only, but she was fine with that. She hopped that she would try to face her one day.

All three women were meet by Jack once more. "You ladies did great."

Natalya, Lita, and Ivy smiled at him. "I'll wait here."

"Are you sure, Abby?" Jack asked her, a bit concerened about her health.

Abigail nodded at him. "I'm sore, but not broken."

Jack nodded. "Alright then."

All of them left Abigail alone, where she was leaning against the wall next to the door.

"Hey, Abby." She could hear CM Punk walking to her. He came up to her and hugged her, not to lightly, but enough to hold on to her. "You, Natalya, and Lita pulled it off. I'm proud of you." He whispered.

She slowly wrapped her arms around CM Punk's waist. "...thanks."

All Abigail wanted to do was to rest and relax from all of this. Maybe she could once she can finally head down to her locker room in one piece! CM Punk let Abigail rest her head on his chest and smiled down at her.

"Abby!"

Abigail and CM Punk looked over to who called Abigail's name. She grinned at Eve and Kelly Kelly, who were walking towards them.

"I'll leave you ladies here. There's a company my team and I gotta save." Before CM Punk left he said a quick 'bye' and kissed Abigail's forehead. All there was left behind the medical room was Eve, Kelly Kelly, and Abigail.

"We just wanted to say thanks for saving our jobs as diva's out there." Eve smiled at her, lightly patting her back.

"And as much as we don't like to do this, but we have to thank Natalya." Kelly Kelly said shaking her head.

Abigail knew these two were enemies of Diva's of Doom. Abigail wasn't so sure she was enemies with Kelly Kelly, but she really didn't care if she was an enemy of Kelly Kelly. She just wanted to clear things up with her.

"Kelly, listen. The only reason I attacked you back when I debuted is that I want to make a statement. Nothing more." Abigail said looking right at Kelly Kelly.

"I understand. I knew it wasn't personal. Just make sure you get ready for me when we have to face each other." Kelly Kelly said this, offering to shake hands.

"Heh." Abigail shoke hands with Kelly Kelly. Abigail may not be close friends with Kelly, but it was a start.

Eve smiled at both women. "So Abby...I heard you have two mentors?"

"Yeah, Sin Cara...My NXT mentor."

"Who was the other one?" Kelly asked her.

"Chris Jericho."

* * *

><p>For Triple H the plan was simple. Just shut up and fight. "But guys, try not to get yourself knocked out."<p>

Sheamus, who was going to be apart of team WWE, nodded. "All of us are tough enough, Triple H. I gotta ask though...who is our final partner?"

All of them are waiting for their last and final partner to go against Kevin Nash and his team at the entrance to the main arena. CM Punk and Randy Orton were already in their wrestling attires and so was Sheamus and Triple H.

Triple H smiled at the man who suddenly showed up and in his own wrestling attire. This cause the other three members to look at the same direction as Triple H was. Boy, were they surprised.

"Did I miss anything?" said the male voice. That man who spoke, was Chris Jericho himself.

"Ha! Chris! Even Hunter won't tell us who are partner was! How are you doing?" Randy asked, giving him a bro hug to him.

"I was just done with a tour with Fozzy and that's when Triple H called me. He told me that he wanted a last partner for the fight for WWE." Chris Jericho grinned at his team.

"So you're going to help us save WWE from Kevin Nash?" CM Punk asked him, grinning at him.

"You're damn right I am."

* * *

><p>The WWE fans booed at Kevin Nash and his team as loud as they can to them. It was Kevin Nash, Vader, Bob Holly, Animal, and Arn Anderson all in the ring. "Hunter, I sincerely hope you know what you are doing. Because once me and my team wins, RAW and Smackdown are gone for good."<p>

Cheers began to inflow the arena when Triple H's 'King of Kings' theme hit. He was the only one who came out from backstage with a microphone in hand.

"No Kev, I hope you know what you're doing. You see, I already have my men out here already looking forward to this."

'I hear voices in my head, they counsel me, they understand, they talk to me!'

Randy's theme hit next and he came out from backstage, standing side by side with Triple H. He stood there with a grin on his face.

'Look in my eyes what do you see? The Cult of Personality!'

CM Punk was next to come out from backstage. He looked pumped up for the match up. He was defently going to give anyone in Kevin Nash's team a beating.

"You know that, CM Punk, Randy Orton, and I are already competing in this. Let's see if you can handle my team now."

'It's a shame that they lost their head! A careless man who could wind up dead! You wear your sin like it's some kind of prize! Too many lies, too many lies!'

Sheamus came out from backstage with a smile on his face. King and Cole looked impressed from the commentary table. "King, looks like they have the Great White on their side. We all know about Sheamus's temper." Cole said.

"Yeah and they have one more member left? Who is it?" King almost shouted out.

'Break the walls down! Yeah, break down the walls!'

The WWE fans cheered loudly for Chris Jericho. When he came out from backstage he wasn't wearing his wrestling attire the last time he was at the WWE. He was really wearing his wrestling attire back around 2004. It really gave the sense of the Y2J was coming back to WWE, but that was what the fans thought. Triple H agreed that this was also one night only, like they did with Lita.

Even so, Chris Jericho was happy to be back for one night only and ready to save WWE from utter destruction from Kevin Nash.

* * *

><p>Abigail watched the match from Cody Rhodes locker room in the HD TV. She was suprised as hell when her second mentor, Chris Jericho, was the final member! She didn't even know he was even in the building!<p>

"So you never saw him? Or noticed him?" Cody asked her.

Abigail shoke her head sideways. She was waiting for Natalya and Lita for their match this whole time. The ones who were in Cody's locker room besides, him and Abigail are Daniel Bryan, Zack Ryder, Kofi Kingston, and Evan Bourne. Both Kofi and Evan were fully healed from their attack, so they didn't worry much.

"Geez, if only Rachael and Isa were here..." Abigail sighed. "Hey, they're still recovering and still doing fine. Don't worry, they'll be okay, Abby." Kofi reassured her.

There was this loud bang noise, like some was just slamed against a locker door. Everyone in the room stood up quickly and got out of Cody's locker room. They found the Big Show choking Smash, known as his real name Barry Barsow.

"What the hell are you doing here, Smash?" Big Show yelled out as he put presure on the choke hold.

"We want to know that ourselfs." Daniel Bryan said when he, Kofi, Evan, Zack, Cody, and Abigail circled around the two men. That let Big Show let go of Smash and let him sat there when there scared like hell. Mostly because Big Show was about to choke slam him.

"Well, you heard the big guy, bro! What are you doing here?" Zack crossed his arms with narrow eyes.

Smash coughed. "I-I was here under Kevin's orders. To interfere in there match.."

Abigail stomped on Smash's stomach and pressed her foot against it. Clearly she was pissed off. "Well you're plans have been foiled."

Smash grinned, but flinched when Abigail pressed harder on his stomach. "N-Not really...Crush and Chavo Guerrero are already on their way..."

"That bastard!" Cody yelled out. "He betrayed us!"

"Well he's going to regret it along with Crush. Big Show, Daniel, Zack, and Cody stay with this guy until the match is over. Kofi, Evan, and I will take care of Chavo and Crush."

Before the three of them would go on the the main arena, Kofi stopped her. "Wait. Abby, are you sure you have enough energy to even come out there again and fight?"

"I can walk and fight, Kofi. Everywhere is killing me, but I can still fight. Besides, I want to be there for Phil." Abigail wasn't really the one to waste time, even for something like this. Kofi wasn't so sure about Abigail going with him and Evan. "But he also doesn't want you to get hurt."

Abigail didn't listen and ran on ahead the two men. "Got no time to talk! Let's go guys!"

After a sigh from Kofi, him and Evan Bourne followed Abigail toward the main arena. The three ran like speeding bullets once more! It didn't take that long when they reached to the entrence to the main arena. They were barely catching up to both Chavo and Crush. They all made it from backstage.

The final match of this PPV and right in the middle of this match are Triple H and Kevin Nash. All superstars had close pin falls. At the start of this Arn Anderson was almost going to take out Randy Orton for the pin, but then he kicked out at 2. Earlier CM Punk almost made Vader tap out with the Anaconda Vise when he reached for the ropes. Then right after Chris Jericho got tagged in, he quickly and managed to pull in the Walls of Jericho on Bob Holly until he too, got the ropes.

Sheamus then got tagged in by Chris Jericho and started attacking Bob Holly at the corner of the turnbuckle where Bob Holly's team. Thats when Kevin Nash tagged himself in. Sheamus backed away and let Triple H face Kevin Nash. So far, most of the battle just left at there and most of the close pins were.

The WWE fans began to see Chavo and Crush out from backstage, they started booing them. That got the attention to CM Punk and Sheamus, but they didn't bother going after them. They knew that if they went out there there will be less teams to tag to. They didn't have too, when the WWE fans started cheering when Kofi, Evan, and Abigail attacked Chavo and Crush. As the crowd chanted 'WWE', Kofi and Evan dragged Chavo and Crush back to backstage. Abigail stayed behind at ring side, close where CM Punk is.

Kevin Nash looked on as Chavo and Crush were dragged back out of here. His plans were stopped once more and it was because of Triple H and WWE. At to this point he was mad now. Triple H made a 'X' chop and tagged in CM Punk. He wasted no time into giving a few punches at Kevin Nash's face. Next, he Irish Whiped him to the turnbuckle and chased at him. He hit the Shinning Wizard on him then a Bulldog.

Kevin Nash breath heavily as CM Punk got ready to hit him with the GTS. Once Kevin Nash fully stood up and faced CM Punk he grabbed him and held him into a firemen's carry, then hit him with his knee to the face. He got the pin...

1..

2..

3!

The WWE fans, Triple H's team, and Abigail all cheered in relief and happyness when the refeere hit the third count. WCW was no longer going to be in control and no longer going to be here anymore. Chris Jericho, Abigail, Sheamus, CM Punk, and Randy Orton gathered in the ring and celebrated with Triple H. Chris Jericho and Abigail high fived each other, then wrapped her arms around CM Punk's neck, letting him hug her back.

"You guys did it!" Abigail yelled out.

"We did it, Abby." CM Punk said, meaning that not only did they win, but he didn't forget the fact that Abigail's team won too.

Kevin Nash didn't think so when he slowly got up and tryed to sneak attack Triple H. That didn't happen when Triple H saw this and punched him in the face, knocking him back down the ring and leaving him laying there.

Kevin Nash's team looked at him and all decided to leave him behind. They left the ring hurt, battered, and brused. They also left team WWE victorious tonight at Judgment Day. As a group, they all left the ring and the arena finally happy that this nightmare is already over.


	15. The End of all things

The End of all things

For the WWE superstars, the night wasn't over yet. They still had to take out the trash. Big Show, Daniel, Cody, and Zack had Smash with them. Kofi and Evan had Chavo and Crush with them. Abigail led Triple H, Chris Jericho, Randy Orton, CM Punk, and Sheamus to the Hallway where Big Show saw Smash. When they made it, not only Smash was there, but Chavo and Crush were with them as well.

"Well, well, well! Who do we have here?" Chris Jericho asked, looking down at the three men.

"These three were on thier way to ruin the match you guys just won." Big Show said stomping Chavo's stomach.

"Is that so?" Sheamus went over to Crush and stomped his stomach. Both men cryed out in pain and everyone circled around them. Three of them were in a sit up postion as Chavo and Crush were getting stomped.

"Hey, Triple H!" Looks like Alex Riley was calling Triple H.

Triple H and the others turned to see Alex Riley, William Regal, and Jack Swagger holding up Kevin Nash. He was all tired out, so he wasn't struggling. "Just thought you personaly took out this trash." Triple H shoke his head and he point at the Exit infront of them, "Alright, everyone! To the Exit!"

And one by one, Crush, Smash, Chavo, and Kevin Nash were thrown out of the building. Triple H grinned at them, then told them, "And never come back."

With that he shut the door, with the last time they will ever see WCW again. He turned to the group infront of him and smiled, "Alright guys, get ready to leave and to get rest. All of you deserve it."

After that said, there we're a bunch of sighs of reliefs and superstars leaving. Everyone got ready to leave the Allstate building, with thier suit cases and bags. As for Chris Jericho, he left the building on his own tour bus that had the name 'Fozzy' on the bus.

* * *

><p>Abigail waited for CM Punk behind one of the tour buses. She was wearing a star and striped T-shirt with green baggy pants. Once she saw CM Punk running to her he smiled and both of them went inside the tour bus. Abigail sighed and follwed CM Punk at the front seat. She lazily sat down by the window as he sat next to her.<p>

"I'm glad this nightmare is over." Abigal spoke tiredly. As the bus began to drive, she began to stare at the window.

"Being in the WWE was never easy." CM Punk said, placing his left arm around her shoulders.

"I know. My dad always kept telling me this when I was at FCW." She smilied and she layed her head on CM Punk's shoulders. "This came by fast to be honest...for four years I stayed at FCW, then 'poof' I'm here at the WWE with you."

CM Punk kissed her head, "Well you did work you're way to the top and you earned the Diva's Championship." He took of his black jacket off and placed it over Abigail as a blanket.

"Thanks..."

CM Punk smiled and kissed to her lips. He then let her sleep on her shoulder.

Probably the next RAW supershow and Smackdown Supershow, everything will be back to normal. Well, not normal, just the way it was last time. Hopefuly, John Cena, Rebecca, and Kelsey will get back in their shoes, in the next few months. For now, CM Punk focused on the here and now. He was going to do the same thing like he always does and that is to still be champion to the tons and thousands of WWE fans out there.

* * *

><p><strong>HealingWinds:<strong> _Well, this is it guys. All good things must come to an end. I MIGHT do a sequel to this, but thats not until next week or the following week. But until then...I get a little break time, but don't worry I'll be back._


End file.
